The present application relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly relates to a rotor heat shield for a compressor rotor in a gas turbine engine.
A compressor wheel assembly of known gas turbine engines generally includes a number of axially spaced rows of compressor blades separated by rows of stationary compressor vanes and the like. Gas turbine engine efficiency and part life may be related in part to the ability to shield effectively the rim area of the compressor wheels and other elements. A seal may be used to minimize the exposure of the compressor wheel to the hot compressed air and also to minimize the leakage of air that is used to cool various parts of the gas turbine. Due to the harsh, high temperature environment in which the seals are positioned, however, the seals may be susceptible to buckling and other types of deformation or damage. Moreover, known seals may be difficult and/or time consuming to install and/or replace.